overwatch_heroes_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zenyatta
Zenyatta Zenyatta is a omnic (robot) monk, he is fairly old compared to other omnics (robot). He is a support, he is specialized in dealing decent damage and heal ally. His ability kit is very powerful if have a good team comp, and his ultimate is one of the strongest in all of the support. Zenyatta is very squishy and has no escape ability, his ability kit only provide heavy support for his team and not himself. Zenyatta lack of mobility and escape route, the only thing that can save him is his own ultimate. Tips * Zenyatta can be combo with a good flanker, team communication is very necessary for most of the strat. * Zenyatta can help team focus down certain enemy with his team, team communication and composition required. * Zenyatta deals higher damage compare to other support heroes, and his range is significant with low damage falloff. * Active Zenyatta ultimate as soon as the enemy active their ultimate that group up your team. * Ultimate management is essential for Zenyatta. * Zenyatta should charge up his Volley when prepare to engage the enemy team. __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' HOrb Active ability | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Zenyatta summon a yellow glow orb and put the orb on his ally to heal them. The orb will disapper if Zenyatta doesn't have line of sight on the ally with the orb. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|This ability can be useful for ally flanker, because the ability can be active on ally at far range. |} Orb Of Destruction Weapon Orb Volley |Zenyatta shoots his orb at the enemy and deal damage, his orb is glowing when it got shot out. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Zenyatta can able to deal a lot of damage even when he is a support hero. Fully charge Volley could deal a high amount of burst damage if all of the orb can hit the enemy. |} Discord Orb Active ability |Zenyatta summon a purple glow orb and put it on his enemy to make them take more damage. The orb will disapper if you don't have line of sight on the enemy with the orb. |The orb can be very useful because of the ability to focus on the enemy opponents. |} Trancendence '' Ultimate'' |Zenyatta enter the state of beyond of the existence of any beings for a short amount of time. In this state he can't take any damage and can heal himself and his teammates super fast. | Zenyatta can't deal any damage and can still take knockback by his enemy in this state. Zenyatta can be killed by Gravity in this state. Zenyatta can't save his team from high burst-damage from other heroes such as: -D.Va Self Destruct -Tracer Pulse Bomb -Reinhardt charge (pinned) -Bastion Tank configuration with Nano boost. And more. |} '''''Strength ''''' +Zenyatta can deal a lot of damage for his team with his normal weapons and discord orb. +Zenyatta can heal ally at far range without risk. +Zenyatta can help to focus down a specific enemy (like their support). +Zenyatta super viable on offense. +Zenyatta ultimate can counter a lot of ultimate and save team from team kill. +Zenyatta is a support picking hero, and a support that help his team focus down enemy, his discord orb giving him this advantage. +Zenyatta have far range and stable damage on his main weapon. +Zenyatta can deal a massive amount of burst damage if hit all of his charge volley on a discord orb target. '''''Weakness ''''' -Zenyatta have a small health pool and low movement speed. -Zenyatta lack of escape ability. -Zenyatta can't heal a lot of target at the same time. -Zenyatta power mostly viable at offensive. -Zenyatta rely on flank heroes to do the job. -Zenyatta can't heal a lot of target and can't heal fast. '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even matchups''''' Video